icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Haydar
| birth_place = Milton, ON, CAN | draft = 248th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Nashville Predators | career_start = 2002 }} Darren Haydar (born October 22, 1979 in Milton, Ontario) is a Canadian professional ice hockey winger who currently plays for the Chicago Wolves in the American Hockey League. Playing career Prior to turning professional Haydar played two years with the Milton Merchants of the Junior A Ontario Provincial Hockey League, where he established league records for goals (71) and points (140) in a season. He then spent four years (1998–2002) for the University of New Hampshire, scoring 219 points with 102 goals. In 2002 he was named a First Team All-American and was Hockey East Player of the Year. He was drafted 248th overall by Nashville Predators in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. On September 11, 2002, Haydar signed a three-year entry level contract with the Predators. He spent almost all of his Predators career at their farm team as a standout with the Milwaukee Admirals of the American Hockey League, only playing twice for the Predators, both in the 2002–03 NHL season. He helped the Admirals win the Calder Cup in the 2003–04 season. Haydar was signed by the Atlanta Thrashers as a Free Agent on July 4, 2006. He was assigned to affiliate the Chicago Wolves for the 2006–07 season. On December 23, 2006, Haydar picked up a point in his 32nd consecutive game, breaking the record for the longest AHL scoring streak. The stick used by Haydar as well as the hockey puck involved in the record-breaking point were preserved in the Hockey Hall of Fame in Toronto. He went on to notch a point in 39 consecutive games, tallying 79 points during the streak. At seasons end Haydar finished with 122 points in 73 games. He was named in the AHL's First All-Star Team and won the Les Cunningham Award for being the AHL's most valuable player. In the 2007–08 season, Haydar again was relied heavily upon with the Wolves, and was instrumental in helping the Wolves win the Calder Cup, his second. Darren also played as a reserve forward with the Thrashers and scored his first NHL goal on October 13, 2007, against Martin Brodeur in a 6-5 loss to the New Jersey Devils. For the 2008–09 season, Haydar was signed by the Detroit Red Wings on July 23, 2008. He was assigned to and named captain of affiliate the Grand Rapids Griffins, leading the Griffins in scoring with 80 points in 79 games. As a result was named in the 2008–09 AHL's Second All-Star Team. On July 4, 2009, Haydar was signed by the Colorado Avalanche to a one-year contract. Haydar was re-assigned by the Avalanche to affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters, prior to the 2009–10 season. While leading the Monsters in scoring, Darren was named to play in the 2010 AHL All-Star game but missed the game due to injury. Upon his return Haydar was recalled by the injury hit Avalanche on February 10, 2010. He made his Avalanche debut and played his first NHL game since 2007 on the same day in a 4-3 overtime win against the Thrashers. Haydar was returned to the Monsters and in the last game of the season he recorded an assist, to become the 43rd player in history to reach 600 points. A free agent at seasons end, Haydar signed an AHL contract to return to the team he formerly captained, the Chicago Wolves on July 28, 2010. Career statistics Awards & achievements ;OPJHL ;HE ;AHL References External links * Category:Born in 1979 Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Nashville Predators players Category:New Hampshire Wildcats players